Rendezvous
by Lightseeker
Summary: Jack/Irina. Post "The Telling".


Title: Rendezvous Rating: PG-13 Summary: This is a story that takes place after the events that happened in my previous J/I fic "Give Unto Me". Jack and Irina are continuing to work together to take down Sloane.  
  
Notes: You don't necessarily have to have read "Give Unto Me" to understand what's going on in this story, but I will make a couple of references to events that happened in that fic along the way. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to the brilliant mind that created them (JJ), Bad Robot and Touchstone Television.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The noise of traffic moving about was eerily absent. No cars to be seen for as far as the eye could possibly see and even beyond. Sitting on a terrace in front of the hotel she was currently staying at, she watched as boats sailed by out of the confines of the marina and into the blue surroundings of what seemed to be an endless and awaiting ocean. Every thirty minutes or so a ferry with tourists onboard arrived on the small and serene island of Capri from different cities located on the nearby coast of Italy.  
  
She smiled as she saw tourists getting off the ferry, immediately heading towards the nearest little store or terrace. The island of Capri housed only two communities where one could live, namely Anacapri and Capri. The main means of transportation on the island was to simply walk around the place. There was little room available for cars or buses since the streets and alleys were rather narrow. Two or maybe three individuals would be able to walk alongside each other, but no more than that. The only location where you could possibly find a car was the area at sea level, near the marina.  
  
The soft summer breeze played with her hair as the warmth of the sun gently caressed her skin. She sighed softly, briefly closing her eyes. Moments like these were quite rare to come by for a person like her, which made her savour them all the more.  
  
" Mrs Jones?"  
  
She lowered her sunglasses and looked up at the waiter as she took another sip from her coffee. The alias she was using at the moment was that of a rich American woman named Josephine Jones, who recently lost her husband and had come to Capri looking to buy a house. Poor Josephine needed some time alone to cope with her husband's tragic death and had heard that Capri was the perfect place to do so. She played her role so perfectly that they would never even be able to imagine the truth.  
  
She had come to the island of Capri, because she knew that it wasn't a place where Sloane would look for her. It would have been too obvious if she had set up shop in Rome, where she knew Sloane to find her. He had his own base of operations there in a villa on the outskirts of the city.  
  
There was no telling in what he would do to her if he found her. She was the only other expert on Rambaldi walking on the face of this planet. Sloane could not possibly know everything despite the activation of "Il Dire" and she did not want to help him in his plans to create a new world order. Yes...Rambaldi had been an obsession for her, but it had become a replacement for the one thing she had desperately missed in her life. The one thing she had been forced to go without. Her family.  
  
It was different with Sloane.  
  
It hadn't taken her long to find a suitable house on Capri to use as her base of operations. The small villa was exactly what she had been looking for. It was somewhat secluded from the houses in its vicinity, had a beautiful view out onto the sea and the port of Anacapri.  
  
Unfortunately it would still take a couple of days before she could move into the villa and she would have to stay at the hotel until then. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing to stay at the hotel, but it did mean that she had to keep playing her role as Josephine Jones. She smiled politely as she placed her cup of coffee back on the table. "Yes?"  
  
" I was asked by the manager to give this to you. It was delivered to the hotel during the afternoon while you were away, Mrs Jones."  
  
"Thank you," Irina spoke. She frowned as the package was handed to her and examined it. It was rather large and carefully wrapped in red paper. There was no note attached to it, but she had a feeling as to who the sender could be. Jack. It had to be.  
  
How had he managed to track her down? She had taken the utmost care and preparations to stay out of sight of those who wanted to find her. Then again, Jack was Jack and that in itself was explanation enough. It had been well over two months since they had last seen one another. Three months, fifteen days, seven hours, forty-three minutes and fifty seconds to be exact.  
  
The last time they had been together she had started to devise a list of all the things Jack and she would do when they would meet again. Suffice it to say the list had grown quite a bit since that day and some of the things she added to the list had been creative to say the least.  
  
Irina eagerly ripped the red paper apart, curious as to what the package would contain. She blinked as she realized what it was. A photo album. Her fingers gently traced the dark green leather cover of the album. It looked familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it? And she knew that she definitely had seen it before. 


End file.
